


鼠尾草情人

by withdrawalbinge



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdrawalbinge/pseuds/withdrawalbinge





	鼠尾草情人

鼠尾草情人

李泰容最后一次和黄旭熙在维多利亚港看夜景，电话里黄旭熙用蹩脚的普通话对着手机说，babe，你再来港call我，挂掉以后他的手机还在一闪一闪的亮，WeChat一条条消息框爬满五寸不到的屏幕。李泰容只当没有看到，用韩语问他是有别的事吗。港仔拨了拨头发，好像是透露出些局促，李泰容说没事，你先走吧忙你的，我想自己一个人待会儿，李泰容看着黄旭熙的迟疑又接着补充说没事的，我的酒店离这里很近。黄旭熙才点点头，仿佛放下很大的心。他走的时候顿了几步，像舍不下什么，最后转过身，冲李泰容挥了挥手。港岛今夜的风刮的有点大，岸边的人声嘈杂，黄旭熙在距离李泰容三十米不到的地方大着声喊，“泰容哥早点回去，注意安全。”

那天十一月三号，星期六，李泰容在星火璀璨的维多利亚港从九点站到十一点半，直到他的膝盖隐隐作痛，湿润的冷风吹进他骨缝，他闭上眼，最后一班天星小轮滑入港口。他像是被注入塞来昔布的实验体，每天从身体里抽走一管血液再注入些什么，注入的剂量是不关痛痒的，效用也无从可知，未知的作用悬在头顶摇摇欲坠，也不怕有朝一日坠下，真到那一天，麻醉的余温总会保持着麻醉。但可能不会有后悔，只会存在怨恨，塞来昔布的药效还没完全褪去，李泰容总觉得自己对怨恨的抗性太大，怨恨也赶不及涌上来。

第一次随黄旭熙来香港的时候他二十二岁，那是他第一次来到别人的世界。黄旭熙说不是哥明明二十一。他固执地使用他的算法，他说按照大陆的年龄计算哥只有二十一，黄旭熙根本没在内陆生活过，在港岛生长的小孩用内陆的算法也是奇事。他又说我可以不叫你哥吗，我觉得泰容也可以。得到李泰容拒绝的回复也不恼，还是嬉笑着继续说那哥想吃什么我带你去吃。

李泰容没想过自己会和一个外国人有这样亲近的关系。他自幼长在首尔的祖宅，首尔从寒冬到暑夏，他从婴儿到成人。他之于首尔的了解就像首尔之于他。而突然蹿出一个流光溢彩的香港，就像一根兀生的枝，横插约定俗成的已有人生。

李泰容是在一次联谊上见到的黄旭熙。他和一众同学正在哄闹，桌上倒着立着零零乱乱颜色迷离的瓶，李泰容刚刚就着气泡水吃下一片饼干，旁边的人声音正恰熄止，背景音乐里播放的不知名曲调蜿蜿蜒蜒进入佳境，一个高大的男孩踩着纷扰的影子压过来，还没等李泰容好好打量，他就笑起来，笑得好开朗，牙齿皓白犬齿尖尖，嘴角都要咧开至耳根，昏暗的光影覆在他的脸上，略显黝黑的皮肤像滑上一层炫目的脂彩，那一瞬间李泰容觉得他好像自家养大的ruby。 他把手抬起来，张开挥了挥，李泰容注意到他的手上套着一排闪着亮色的戒指，大大小小的交错，常人这样只觉得赘杂，这人手上反倒衬着指节修长，他的手实在大的反常，快赶上整个脑袋了。他一开口就听出来是个外国人，“你们好，我叫黄旭熙。”口音简直乱七八糟的，像吃咖喱长大的树，这树不但没有中途夭折，反而遮天成荫根枝盘错，“不好意思学校运动会耽误了，来晚了。”

旁边做局的人熟络的开口介绍，讲他是香港来的，本来投标枪的，阴差阳错来了韩国交换，讲他有多受欢迎，刚来没多久就被几个大胆年上热情追求，说这些的时候黄旭熙坐在旁边眼睛大大的眨也没眨几下。他的眼睛黑白分明，黑的漆黑、白的漂白，黑色大理石一样的瞳仁映出流离的氙光，透澈得叫人生惭，同在的人开口问“Lucas不喜欢的韩国的女孩子哦。”大男孩挠了挠头，他说话的时候嘴撅起来，一边向上弯着，这才透露出好像本该与他匹配的顽劣来，“没有啦，韩国的女孩子很好，但是我还是看感觉啦。”好像是李泰容的错觉，黄旭熙的眼神飘忽着掠过自己，“碰到喜欢的我肯定会自己上啦！”。李泰容低头喝了一口酒，甩掉了这样的想法，他这样的男孩，怎么会特意去注意到自己，他本该见过无数的漂亮女孩或是男孩，这次的酒局于他而言只是一场难得推脱的应酬，是外国人假意迎欢的社交过场。李泰容垂着脑袋专心的吃饼干，偶而抬头附和同伴的逗趣，眼神却刻意回避黄旭熙的方向，他不自主地筑一个高垒的反射壁墙，接收到信号就自动回程。黄旭熙闪闪亮的眼睛和泛着光彩的皮肤都像是一个不得不逃离的陷阱。

墨菲定理，事情是永远往自己不太希望的方向发生。在同伴三三俩俩进入舞池，有几个去了洗手间，一桌上不经意就只剩两人，李泰容正打算找个理由也赶紧离开这个迫在眉睫的交谈场合，是假装不经意的问他来跳舞吗然后在人群拥挤的舞池把他甩开，还是说我要去趟洗手间你先自便。为什么都是遁走啊，李泰容突然意识到这个问题，黄旭熙只是个年下诶我也犯不着这么躲吧我是哥哥，李泰容的内心轧了几轮天人交战，倒是黄旭熙先开了口，“哥叫什么名字呢。”李泰容有些猝不及防，港仔的声音沙沙哑哑，像刚抽完一支烟来不及喝一口水，“李泰容。”  
“泰容哥啊”黄旭熙说话的时候嘴角也像噙着三分嗤笑的玩世不恭，但并不惹人讨厌，可能因为长得出挑，这份玩世不恭也变成了个人魅力的散发。  
“哥有女朋友吗？”他坐到李泰容的身边。  
“啊……没有呢。”李泰容老老实实的回答。，因为黄旭熙的靠近他感觉到一股明显的热源，他快不敢往旁边看了，手胡乱地抓起一杯也不知道是谁的酒，喝下去的时候才发现好苦，可是又不能表现出来，只能压下嘴角生忍。  
“不会吧，哥看起来是很受欢迎的类型啊。”黄旭熙的称赞毫不吝啬，“哥长得真是太好看了。”  
“你也很好看啊……”李泰容不是没被夸过外貌，事实上李泰容听过的对自己外貌的评价数不胜数，但黄旭熙的夸赞又跟他们都不一样，他的称赞是带着火的，李泰容觉得自己的耳朵开始隐隐的发热。  
“我可以有泰容哥的联系方式吗？”李泰容被黄旭熙的直白打昏了两秒，晕着给了自己的社交账号和手机号码。  
把手机收回去的时候手肘无意间碰到了酒瓶。  
“啊，小心！”李泰容没听清黄旭熙说了什么，可能是他的母语，他的母语是那种急燎的，每个音节都像在爆破。黄旭熙的手拦住了倒下的酒瓶，但残余的液体还是漏出来洒到了李泰容的身上。  
“没事我带了纸。”李泰容拿出湿巾，他本打算自己收拾，黄旭熙却自然地接过来，抽出一张仔细地擦，他李泰容很近，近到李泰容低头就能看到黄旭熙纤长的睫毛和他闪着光的鼻尖。黄旭熙的神情很专注，手上的动作很认真，仿佛整个世界就只剩下李泰容身上的那一块亟待擦净的酒渍。他的手真是太好看了，指节分明修长，指甲都修剪的圆润干净，他握着纸巾来回抹擦的时候李泰容不自觉地闭了闭腿。

“哥的脸好红啊，是喝醉了吗。”黄旭熙拿湿巾干净的一角擦了擦指尖，李泰容望向黄旭熙，在他黑白分明的大眼睛下李泰容觉得羞愧，那样清澈的眼睛，像一只天真的小狗，可他竟然在这样纯真的关注下产生了隐秘的欲望。

李泰容痛快地呷下一口，抬起手边对的酒瓶给黄旭熙倒了半盏，“你都没喝多少，是不喜欢喝酒吗？”酒精给了李泰容意外的勇气，他五分钟前明明连话都不情愿讲。  
“是我看哥好像不太会喝的样子，我一个人喝也不太好。”黄旭熙凑下身子，“哥哥要是不太能喝也不要喝啦。”  
李泰容没有说话，他只是把那一小杯刚刚添上的酒递到黄旭熙嘴边，“我都给你倒了噢……”。

李泰容都不知道自己现在是什么样，他的面色飞上娇憨的酡红，天生上翘的嘴唇都浸润上一层湿润的水光，他的瞳黑尤其的大，小孩才会有这样的瞳仁，本来纯真的模样却被酒精闪昏着失了焦，他的嗓音低低的，带着一点沙哑，因为放松的姿态像一只酣睡初醒的猫。

他被黄旭熙带到房间的时候黄旭熙说哥你好好休息吧，临走时李泰容还抱着他的手腕不放，黄旭熙的手腕一点也不热，冰冰凉凉的，硬的骨头硌着李泰容的脸，李泰容像一只猫一样缠着他，低吟都像是无意间漏出来的撒娇。

“哥，真的不能这样啦，”黄旭熙笑得好无奈，“好好休息，你这样我真的很难做……”小猫的力气怎么会这样大，他都挣不脱。他只能把人抱起来，李泰容身上的味道好好闻，酒吧里什么样的味道都有，熏人的香氛和冲天的酒气，可是李泰容身上什么难闻的气味都没有，只有淡淡的和酒气裹杂着的果木香。

他好瘦，黄旭熙把人从酒吧里带出来的时候就感觉到了，明明是个体量正常的男人，但就是好瘦弱，他伏在自己身上，肩膀贴着自己的肩膀，胳膊也瘦弱，脖颈的经脉也清晰，明明就是一只营养不良的小猫。他把李泰容的衣物都剥去把他整个人浸进热水，刚开始的猫猫还在挣脱，低声咕哝着手脚并用缠上自己，黄旭熙低声哄着给你洗澡啦别害怕啦，他自己都觉得啼笑皆非，这个年纪的男孩怎么会照顾人，手忙脚乱一阵安抚最后说“我没有要走我要给你洗澡啊。”小猫才安静下来。真是好粘人，第一次见到的猫咪也能这么亲人吗。

李泰容的每一寸皮肉都恰好的贴着漂亮的骨骼，安安静静躺在浴缸里的时候只觉得有种不经风的孱弱，他身上没有像黄旭熙那样肌理分明的肌肉线条，生硬潜藏力量，黄旭熙给他抹沐浴乳的时候手下肌肤的触感柔软又细腻。黄旭熙承认自己对李泰容藏着一些不明的心思，没有不能见人但也不算光明正大，李泰容真的太漂亮了，连疤都是风情。他在浴室明晃晃的光下看到他眼角绽出的一块疤，摩挲着那块不平的皮肤。最后一次帮李泰容洗去身上的泡沫，水冲洗掉遮蔽的白色，呈出赤裸的欲望，黄旭熙轻轻抚慰着李泰容的前端，李泰容的嘤咛声在黄旭熙心上挠痒一样，他升起一股想要施虐的欲望，但他毕竟不是几杯酒精含量百分之十二就能被抹去理智的李泰容，不是现在。黄旭熙怕他受伤，醒来后会不好过，于是所有的动作都收着力气，像对待足月的猫崽那样的轻柔抚触，可是显然李泰容不适合温柔，黄旭熙手下的动作一点也没让他真正满足，他甚至扭了扭身子小声嘟哝重一点。

黄旭熙快要疯了，他只能更重些力去刮擦他敏感的冠状沟，换来更黏腻的呻吟，猫猫难耐的扭动着身子在黄旭熙看来是想要索取更多，他的手伸向猫猫的后庭，在水里都能感受到体液汹涌的热情，李泰容咬住了自己嘴唇在黄旭熙伸进去的第一根手指的时候，“放轻松……”他低声地安抚，他感受到李泰容的紧张，手指在细窄的甬道都难以伸展，黄旭熙低下头咬着李泰容嘟起的唇肉，舌头色情的伸进去勾住对方的舌尖。猫猫是用水做的，黄旭熙吞咽唾液的声音像手下进出的响动。李泰容弓起身子，用身前的乳果蹭着黄旭熙硬挺的肌块，“难受……”浴室蒸腾的雾气下他的脸色像经历了一场高潮，但实际上却还没有到，但也没差多久了。黄旭熙无意地舔了舔嘴角，浑噩下的李泰容撑着坐起来，这是李泰容在清醒状态下绝不会做的，他要是知道自己醉酒以后会伸出红艳艳的舌头带着哭腔索吻，还把人的手往自己胸上带一定会羞愤的骂脏话，“你帮帮我……”神志不清的猫猫只知道求欢了。  
黄旭熙到最后也没有真正进去，他在李泰容的腿间发泄出来，餍足的猫咪已经睡着了，黄旭熙收拾好残局，俯身在李泰容额头上一个吻，亲吻的动作自然地像一个习惯，猫猫也是不知情的，“晚安。”。

李泰容醒来的时候床边是整理好的衣服，他意识逐渐回笼才发现有什么不对，不会吧，他简直不敢相信自己有这么随便，事情发生的也太过唐突，直到黄旭熙坐到床边，手里一杯温牛奶和便利店刚买的面包，他说，“哥，吃早饭吧。”

那以后黄旭熙和他的关系就开始变得微妙，这个微妙是李泰容以后回视前程自己发现的，好像是出自难以言述的第六感，把这份不安预示到了，但隐约的不安像是埋伏在八音盒后尖锐的刺，是乐响结束以后才会扎上的伤口。当时沉浸在乐曲里的人是不会注意到的，就算有所察觉也会假装无视。

黄旭熙好像是个话痨，每天都能霸占李泰容的消息提示栏，“哥我今天路过三食堂看到有只小白猫好像你”、“哥你今天中午准备吃什么我来找你吧”、“哥这周末新上的电影我好想看你要一起吗。”最先发现不对劲的是金道英，“你最近怎么老对着手机傻笑。”  
“有吗？”李泰容锁了屏，摸了摸脸。  
“对啊，”金道英忧愁地望向李泰容，“我们泰容可不要轻易地陷入爱情。”  
“什么嘛……”李泰容笑着拍了下他。  
“我是说真的，”金道英的语气很认真以至于李泰容收敛了笑，“泰容遇上喜欢的人要给我看看的。”  
“会的……”李泰容抢在金道英变脸之前把书收进书包赶紧开溜，“但不是现在。”他赶着去食堂和黄旭熙吃泡菜汤呢，把金道英“呀你到底什么时候有的情况”的怒吼抛之脑后。

约会的时候黄旭熙带他去游乐园，他的目光只是在氢气球上粘黏了一秒黄旭熙就把一个兔子形状的气球递给了他。李泰容喜欢毛绒玩具，黄旭熙玩射击游戏，或许因为投标枪的缘故，他射击玩的也不错，在李泰容的惊呼之下他把一只巨大的熊塞进李泰容的怀里。他们去坐旋转木马，第三圈的时候天正好暗下来，旋转木马上的光灯亮起来，黄旭熙盯着李泰容，五彩的光斑投射下来，印刻出他高挺的鼻梁和深邃的眼眶，“我真的好想跟你在一起。”李泰容那一瞬好像被哽住了声，什么也说不出来，良久才找回自己的声音，他说“可是你现在不是和我在一起吗？”黄旭熙笑得样子坏坏的，像香港影片里的古惑仔，“哥你知道我不是这个意思。”李泰容又不知道该怎么办了，他听到自己心跳声音好大，心跳得都快蹦出来了，热源从耳朵贲发扩散到脸颊，黄旭熙哂笑，“哥真的好可爱。”下旋转木马的时候李泰容都是被黄旭熙牵着手下来的，李泰容不知道该怎么应付，这个港仔让他难以招架，他的直球把自己打的目眩神晕只好跟着乖乖地走，都准备束手就擒就此认栽，这人突然倒退一步看他表现了。他还能怎么表现，他的感情经历单一得近乎是空白，几乎不曾在感情里做过主动的角色。他怎么敢把自己的真心一股脑地倒出来呢，他也不会推心置腹表白的做法，他连怎么自然地和人社交都十足的苦手，这简直是彻底的为难。

上摩天轮的时候他还没想明白。本来黄旭熙和他坐在一边，但他真的很怕座舱因为失衡那般的摇摇欲坠就去了另外一边坐下，怕黄旭熙误解他喏喏地比划着解释，“坐一边的话会晃动，我那样……觉得有点害怕。”高度一点点升起来，俯瞰的全景逐渐洇满夜色的空白，李泰容觉得自己越来越小，座舱随着风轻微的颤摆，他心上突生一股随风的恐惧，这份突如其来的恐惧被黄旭熙打断了，“哥恐高的话就不要往外看了。”  
李泰容收回眺望的目光，可是他也不知道该看哪里，他又不知道该把目光妥帖在哪里适宜只好低下头锁定脚边的一寸地。

“哥不讨厌我吧。”怎么会讨厌你呢，李泰容简直在心里骂他，这算什么明知故问啊，要是真的讨厌你怎么会回你的消息呢，讨厌你我根本不会和你在这里坐摩天轮啊，这么想的时候李泰容面上也只摇了摇头，“我没有讨厌你，怎么会呢。”良久对面也没有回应，李泰容涌上一股莫名的焦躁，黄旭熙到底是要什么，李泰容抬眼过去的时候眼里蕴上些盈盈的光。

“可以亲你吗？”这个人，李泰容都不知道该说他些什么好，他还没给出允诺的答句黄旭熙就凑上来含住他的唇，撬开他的门齿舔舐他的舌尖，算准了不会有拒绝的回复才得此胆大的妄为，黄旭熙太狡诈了，明明是身经百战的老手，他好像真真的把人揣清了，吃准了，还摆出一副愚钝谦和的样子。李泰容被亲到神志恍惚的时候也想不明白，黄旭熙到底是要什么呢。

“哥，要跟我去吃火锅吗？”黄旭熙这么问他的时候他还在做作业，死线就是明天下午五点，他连一半都没完成，但收到黄旭熙的邀请他只迟疑了三秒，或者是更短就立刻回复说好，刚开始的时候李泰容还会摆出一副疏离的态度，看到手机亮起立刻点开查看，却故意延迟几分钟才给人答复，可这样他也太难熬了，他脑子里欢欣的星星在胸膛里欢舞跳跃，在故意延长的那几分钟里折磨着他自己，于是那拿乔作态的几分钟飞速地缩短，最后李泰容连一点的时差也不想错过，飞速的敲击虚拟键盘最快的发送消息，好像这样就能填平心中莫名的期待。李泰容更换衣服的时候还在安慰自己，死线还早着呢，吃顿饭有什么耽误时间的，回来再补就是了。

李泰容没想过黄旭熙这么能吃，他已经吃掉两份羊肉和三份肥牛了，却还在思索着要不要再加两份毛肚，“哥为什么不吃？”黄旭熙看李泰容没什么油渍的碗还在问，李泰容对火锅没有太大的兴趣，他只是把碗里黄旭熙给自己捞的两漏勺东西吃完就停了筷子，黄旭熙又给他添了一漏勺倒进碗里，“哥太瘦啦，要多吃点。”李泰容不知道是不是中国的男人都喜欢买单，他从前只是闲暇时和同窗瞎侃，听人讲中国的男留学生总是抢着买单，好像让女孩付钱是一件很丢脸的事情，他说那人家是不是喜欢你呢，同窗说不是诶，他就是不习惯让女孩付钱罢了，和谁也都是一样的。结账的时候黄旭熙坚持不要李泰容的一分钱，说是“哥跟我出来吃饭哪有花钱的道理。”最后又说“天哪哥还没我一口吃的多四舍五入就是没吃，没吃的人何必付账。”他的韩语运用的越来越熟练，这番话说得流畅通顺，李泰容拗不过他只好作罢。

后来李泰容在想，究竟是什么在放纵自己让他可以无视感情的蹊跷从而顺从甘当爱意的俘虏，他是心思多么细腻的人，细腻到近乎敏感，却可以在这份如丝如雾一样的羁绊里做一个迟钝的愚人。硬要回忆的话也不过是俯拾顺来的场景，是在甜品店里和黄旭熙聊天，他正在兴致着吃新出的巧克力布朗尼，一个女声突然插进来，用的是李泰容不懂的语言，音节爆破带着一股火急火燎的欣喜，黄旭熙笑起来，阳光烈的像一簇快要熄灭的火苗。那个女孩自然地坐到黄旭熙身旁，她坐下的时候冲李泰容点了点头，笑容还停在脸上。李泰容低下头又舀了一勺子蛋糕体，只敢用余光瞧着他们聊天的姿态，他什么也听不懂，只知道黄旭熙转过头来突兀一句韩语，转换得李泰容都觉得生硬，他说“我跟她讲你是我亲近的哥哥，这个女孩是我的高中同学。”黄旭熙坐在他对面，女孩的插入让李泰容像一个不知好歹的搅局人。 他们说的话都是自己听不明白的，他们交谈的样子好开心，可能是在讲高中时的趣事，就像李泰容和自己相好的朋友交谈高中时校门口转角婆婆的炒年糕小摊，讲他们上自习课趁保安不注意溜出去上网，讲家附近新开了什么样的商场哪里有一家很好喝的奶茶铺，讲曾经同班的情侣各奔东西或者温情未了，总之有无数的讲不完的话题，这都是存在于一块土壤才能孕育出的默契。首尔的凛寒和港岛的夏风是不能托出同一瓣花蕊，哪怕港岛的阳光顺着太平洋的暖流湿润成一场淅淅沥沥的春雨，隐隐约约下首尔的雾霾也是照常的无情。湿润的巧克力膏体上撒了一层可可粉，李泰容却觉得苦得要命，不只是苦，连那份细腻的甜也变得难以下咽。这场交谈真的好漫长，长到泰容快被巧克力布朗尼苦到落泪，那个女生才站起来，她笑得意犹未尽的样子，用李泰容完全不熟悉的语言和黄旭熙说了些什么，然后用地道的韩语和李泰容说再见，这个再见干干脆脆，一点都没有忸怩的意思，倒像是一种无声的示威。 李泰容的喉咙都被布朗尼哽住了，他脑子里闪过好多句话，他想问这个女孩跟你是什么关系，你们在聊什么，却发现黄旭熙早就在谈话的开始就跟他交代的清楚了，黄旭熙的答复又简凝又扼要，他什么都说了，但李泰容还是好不安，他什么都说了，却还像独留一寸似是而非的暧昧，这一寸就只一寸，不值得人大费周章刨根问底，阴影的雾团却掐得他喘不过气。好多的质问冲上喉咙活像蛰伏一场歇斯底里，最终却一个音节也没发出来。因为黄旭熙还是好体贴，他用大手拇指轻轻擦去李泰容嘴角可可粉的棕渍，“哥怎么把自己吃成一个花猫。”

李泰容只觉得从鼻子开始涌上一股无名的酸涩，他真的好委屈，委屈到那天晚上做爱还没高潮他就哭了出来，他趴在黄旭熙肩膀上无声地抽泣，小腹都一缩一缩的，他的眼泪都快在黄旭熙的肩窝里浸湿成一块水洼，黄旭熙放慢了身下的动作开始温柔的亲吻起来，他的吻好温柔从额头到眉心轻吮他眼角的疤，他的嘴唇从李泰容的鼻尖滑到下颚，像一场细密的雨，李泰容的心都酸酸的，他这个时候倒是宁愿黄旭熙更重再重一点深入，好把他心脏里膨胀的酸涩都全部挤破。黄旭熙的手揉捏着李泰容消瘦的指节，他的声音也是沙哑中暗藏的温柔，他说泰容不哭泰容别哭啦，哪里不舒服宝贝，等会就好啦，他抬起李泰容的脸亲吻掉他脸上挂着的泪水，李泰容的眼睛里都是一块块含着雾气的色块，叠着层层的光晕，只有黄旭熙一排长长的睫毛是一根尖锐的刺，他的眼泪像破裂的水管，涌出新鲜的血液，他觉得自己脆弱的都让自己厌弃了。

李泰容从那以后开始学中文，明明是处韩国，他也确实不认识多少中国朋友好用以实践，严格意义上来讲唯一一个他可以自如交际的中国人就是黄旭熙，他其实也并没有独自去中国的打算，这个行动突来得他自己都觉得不可思议。黄旭熙第一次见他一个个识字时语气都是掩不住的惊讶，“因为突然对中文感兴趣了，旭熙可以当我的老师吗？”  
“当然可以，”他答应得好爽快，“但是哥，我的普通话真的很不好，我平常说的都是粤语。”李泰容说那也没关系只要你说就好了。

李泰容本来没有对光阴如梭陈词滥调的感慨，只是他从一个留学生的ins上看到新分享的欢送派对才意识到黄旭熙该走了，他本来就是一个初来乍到的异乡人，首尔才不是他的栖枝，他是该回到孕育过他的亚热带季风花园重做回一个自由的蝴蝶。他是不该被约束的。

当李泰容第三次删除短信框内所有文字准备重新编辑的时候他接到了黄旭熙的电话，黄旭熙说，“哥，你要不要跟我回香港玩。”黄旭熙没有解释原因，直接把结果递给李泰容定夺，黄旭熙好像了然李泰容知道的，这份了然不是他亲自向人揭晓的，他这个时候就像一个温柔的旁观者，等待旁人一双无意的手推波助澜，他的仁慈是残忍的凌迟。

李泰容当然说好。

他的香港之行无非就是吃吃逛逛，黄旭熙带李泰容去吃他训练场馆附近的捞面，跟他说这是他上学时候日常光临的吃食店，带他去香港羊肠九曲的巷弄里潜藏的冰室，带她去夜光璀璨的维多利亚港和李泰容说过好多次的迪士尼乐园，他们在天星小轮上接吻，凉风吹过李泰容的额头，黄旭熙把他抱得很紧。 黄旭熙甚至把他带回家见他的泰国母亲，李泰容也是第一次知道他的母亲是一个泰国人。黄旭熙长得真的很像他的母亲，光看眼睛就像是复制粘贴下来的。 黄旭熙的母亲很擅长做饭，她做的泰国菜真的很好吃，李泰容第一次尝试学以致用，他大胆地用着不熟练的中文一个劲地夸好吃，还竖起大拇指用以肢体语言传达这份情感，黄旭熙的妈妈笑得很开心，把离他最远的那盘芒果糯米饭又往他跟前推进了些。饭后他坐在沙发上有些局促，本来饭后帮着黄旭熙的妈妈收拾碗筷，被连连的阻止，想要去洗碗也马上被激烈的赶出来，黄母甚至还把黄旭熙叫来把李泰容撵了出去。 李泰容想站起走走，靠近厨房的时候黄旭熙和他的妈妈正在讲话，他本来绝无偷听的本意，但这段时间养下来做听力的习惯，在南韩他和黄旭熙三两句的粤语熏陶下竟然也听懂了几句。他听到黄旭熙妈妈问他上次带回来的小姑娘怎么没有联系啦，又听到黄旭熙懒懒的粤语口音讲那是什么时候的事啦我们不过是普通朋友啦。李泰容听不下去了，他好想立刻转脚离开，他宁愿自己什么也听不懂，倒不如不学中文，什么都不知道的话反而心里会更好受。可他现在知道了些什么，而从中参悟出了一些道理的影子，影子的轮廓原来隐在花团恣逞的叶蔓下，现在逐渐地清晰了。他突然想起来金道英满脸的忧愁，“我们泰容可千万不要陷入爱情啊。”他当时正耽于一碗熨热的泡菜汤，怎么会想到那一句未完的慨叹。“那个男孩是太招人喜欢的孩子，泰容你小心吃亏啊。”金道英那一个小小的未读消息也被李泰容从记忆的箱子里拉出来。我也没有错，黄旭熙也没有。李泰容还是在为黄旭熙开脱，他天生就是招人喜欢的孩子，又有什么错呢。

离开那天的机场黄旭熙揉了揉李泰容的脑袋，“哥，我真的很讨厌离别，啊这个场面我真的受不了。”他的眼睛还是清澈的看得到人的影子，眼睛的形状又大又圆，“所以哥等会，走的时候不要回头，我会忍不住的。”李泰容笑着说好。  
“我会目送哥的，我们都不要伤感，总会重逢的啦！”黄旭熙也在笑，他的眼睛里总是装不进忧伤的情绪，永远都是明亮的，像一束光。他说会重逢，好像会让人笃定是真的能再会，这一场分别好像是不必赘述的无数个普通分别，有适量的眷恋和应有的不舍，带着恰到好处的期许还有十足的，绝不掺假的真挚。

广播提醒着旅客登机，李泰容拖着不大的行李箱往前走，他说黄旭熙讲不要回头，不要伤感，那我就不要伤感，不要回头。他走得不慢也不快，就像平时不赶时间去教室那样，等自动门阖上的时候他还是没有忍住，他飞快地转过头望了一眼，像是在掩盖些什么。人潮涌动的机场哪里还能定位男孩的影子呢，人们交错着离别和重逢，像无可逆转的水流，在光的阴翳里攒动，所有短暂的停留都是转瞬即逝的眼泪，从泪腺里出生就带着一腔不回的孤勇。

他在飞机上睡着了，有做一个梦，梦里的阳光很足，到处都是温暖的，他都能闻到花蜜的甜味，可是他在哭，哭得喘不上气。梦是被飞机降落的广播叨扰醒的，甜美的女声轻柔的讲着标准韩国语，“感谢您选择大韩航空公司班机，下次旅途再会！”

李泰容偶尔也刷到黄旭熙的动态，更多是在别人的sns上捕捉到毫厘的消息，他看到好友圈里点赞的图片也有精致的甜点和香港太平山顶流离的夜色，动态里抑制不住的甜蜜都快溢出屏幕。

他是没打算和黄旭熙再见的，只是当他因为工作的原因再一次踏进香港的土地，和运营商的欢迎短信一同来的还有那串熟悉的电话，黄旭熙说哥我请你吃饭。李泰容唾弃这样的自己，痛恨自己做事留有余地拖泥带水，为什么连拉黑和屏蔽个人状态都做不到。他还是赴了约，黄旭熙还是开朗的问他最近的生活，好像他们之间什么感情的罅隙与鸿沟都没有，好像他们之间没有曾经，毫无瓜葛。

那最后那次，他在维多利亚港看了很久的夜景，以至于其实不知道自己究竟有没有在看风景，回酒店的路上还有花店竟然开着门，他的中文已经很好了，这份工作能得到有好一部分得益于他的中文能力，花店上门楹处张贴的花语列了长长一条，他放空着慢慢的读，鼠尾草：无心。他一遍遍低声念着这句花语，散乱的情绪也竟然一点点的收拢，李泰容终于明白，其实黄旭熙什么也不要，他是鼠尾草一样的情人，他是阳光本身，可他不属于李泰容。

李泰容开始就不能陷入这段无疾而终的爱情


End file.
